Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Wagering game operators (e.g., casinos), that provide the wagering game machines, must abide by many jurisdictional requirements. For instance, wagering game machines may be required by regulations, depending on the jurisdiction, to meet certain payout requirements, meaning that on average (e.g., over a period of time, over a set number of games, over a set number of spins, etc.), a wagering game machine should pay out certain amounts of “coin-in” (i.e., money that is put into the wagering game machine as a wager) back to wagering game players that use the wagering game machine. For example, in Nevada, some wagering game machines are required on average to payout out at least 75% of coin-in back to wagering game players. This allows for no more than a 25% profit margin for the casino operating the wagering game machine. Many casinos, however, will payout even more, such as between 82-98% of coin-in to entice players to play those machines over other machines at other casinos. Casinos, therefore, are faced with the challenge of providing wagering games that meet regulatory requirements but that also can provide a predictable amount of income.